Fun with the Clow Cards!
by RaiLei
Summary: The Sakura Cards go wild, and start to disobey Sakura and turn to the dark side. When everything is about to end, a new guardian arrives, to put an end to the war. Only who is the gaurdian? **COMPLETE** R&R!
1. The Fun begins!

Fun with the Clow Cards!! 

It was the last day of high school, for Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. It was a peaceful day in the quiet town, until 7:30am, when Sakura woke up with a start when her alarm clock started beeping trying to wake the girl up. Within many minutes she woke up, and looked at the clock. "7:30am!! I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled. She jumped out of her bed and quickly through her PJ's off and through on her school uniform. It looked just like her uniform from Elementary school, just with a few changes to them. 

"Kero! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Sakura shouted, brushing her hair. The drawer in her desk, opened up, revealing the borrowed form of the guardian beast. "What is it Sakura? I didn't put a controller through the TV when I was mad at losing." Kero said. Sakura looked over at Kero, then over to her TV. She screamed and ran over there. "Kero. What the hell did you do, to my TV?" She shrieked, looking through the hole in the TV and glared over at Kero. "I'll deal with you, when I get home." Sakura yelled, and ran out of the room. 

"Crap. I'm doomed. She's probably going to stuff me back into the Clow Book." Kero thought. He looked over at the TV. "Sakura probably hates me now." Kero said, going back into his drawer. Sakura's door then opened again, and in walked Sakura again. "Kero?" She called. No one answered. "Kero? If you're in here, I'm not mad at you, just I've had the TV forever." Sakura called into the empty room. She sighed, grabbed the Clow Book, and closed the door back up again. "Sakura…" Kero trailed off. 

*~*

"When's Sakura supposed to be here?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her watch. "It's 8:10. She was supposed to be here at 8 o'clock." Tomoyo continued on, looking around for Sakura. "I don't really know. Probably soon, a suspect or hope." Syaoran said, looking around for Sakura too. "She probably slept in again, and Kero forgot to wake her up. I bet you anything. That's what." Tomoyo said, laughing at her little joke. "I hope so." Syaoran said, hoping that Sakura was OK. 

*~*

"Ugh! I'm going to be late again! They're going to think that I was sleeping again. But, today will be a day to remember. I'm going to have some fun with these Clow Cards. And Tomoyo'll probably tape it. It'll be something for the ages." Sakura said, flying down the streets on her roller blades. She looked at her watch. "8:10. School starts in a bit. I'm actually early. What's happening?" Sakura pondered, seeing the school roof. She sped up and came to a stop when she was right by the two of them. 

"Hey Guys! I made it!" Sakura said, sitting down beside Tomoyo, and taking off her blades, and switching into her black school shoes. "Syaoran was worried for you." Tomoyo whispered in Sakura ears. She glanced over at Syaoran. "Thanks for worrying about me Syaoran." She said, smiling. "While, I got something for you to Video Tape today." Sakura said, in a singsong voice. "What is it?" Tomoyo replied, looking very interesting. "I brought the Clow Cards. I'm going to use them, in a way that will be used for the age's." Sakura replied. Tomoyo grinned. They grabbed their bags and ran into the school. Down to their lockers and dropped their bags off. Sakura got her cards and put them in her pocket. Tomoyo got her Video Camera and they ran down the hall, spy style.

"What Card should we use first?" Tomoyo asked, walking down the hall. "Hmmm…." Sakura trailed off. She flipped all the cards over. "Pick a card, and I'll use it first." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at the cards and grabbed one in the middle of the pack. They flipped it over. It was none other then the Erase Card! "I know what do, with it. Let's Erase all the teacher's Plans for a day. Then we can use the Maze Card to get the teachers lost and late for class." Tomoyo said. Remembering the Card. "Great Idea." Sakura said.

Sakura took out her Star Key and said the Words to Change it into the Staff. Sakura got out the Fly Card. "Fly!" She shouted. Wings then appeared on Sakura's back. She lifted herself off the ground and grabbed Tomoyo's hand and up they went, through the air conditioner. The wings disappeared and they crawled through the vent, until they were over the teacher's lounge.

Tomoyo, with all her gadget's her bodyguards had bought her she managed to cut the bars over the teacher lounge and she brought the bars up, so that it wouldn't clang on the metal stuff below them. The two girls quietly stuck their head's down. No teachers were there. So, quietly then flipped down and landed lightly on the carpet. They crept on the floor, just under Mrs. Takashi door, and into Mr. Terada's room. They opened the door, and walked inside, quietly closing the door up. 

They walked around the room, and other to the drawer labeled 'Lesson Plans.' They opened it up and found the ones for today. They quickly ducked down on the floor and opened up today's file. They laid all the papers down on the ground. Sakura took out the Erase Card. "Erase Card. I command you to erase all the lesson plans on today's papers laying before, and erase his mind of what he wrote down." Sakura commanded. Ands touched the staff to the Card.

The figure of the Card came out and erased all the words of the lesson plan for today, after wards it left the room and went to find Mr. Terada. The Card returned a few minutes later into the card. They were about to leave the little office when the staff-room door opened. "We're locked in." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "How what?" She whispered back. Sakura shrugged.

They looked back out the window and gasped. Mr. Terada was the person who had just entered the staff-room, and started coming towards the door. "Tomoyo! It's Mr. Terada and he's coming this way!" Sakura aid. "What?" Tomoyo yelled. They both got up, running around, looking for a place too hide. They spotted a coat closet. They opened the doors, went in, and closed it up, right when Mr. Terada opened the door. 

"Hmm… all I need is my lesson plans for today, then down to open the class. I wonder, who will be here today." He said in the little office. He started looking through drawers for the plans. The only thing he didn't know, was that Sakura and Tomoyo had erased them. The two, in the closet were trying so hard not to break out laughing at the sight of their teacher. After a few minutes of searching, Mr. Terada gave up and left the office, thinking that he might have left them in his car. After he left, they exited the closet. Went out the office door, and back up to the air vent with the fly card.

They climbed through the air vents until they ended up back in the girl's bathroom, where they had first went to the teachers lounge. "So… all we need to do now, is make a great maze, so we can get off early." Sakura said, walking back down the school halls, Tomoyo at her side. 

"Now, this should be good. Should we use the Fly Card, to watch this scene from above?" Tomoyo asked, while Sakura fished around looking for Maze card. Within minutes she found it. "Alright, here's the card. The Fly Card, is one great idea. Thanks for the idea Tomoyo." Sakura said, putting the other cards away. They walked down the stairs and over to the front school door. 

Once they finally got there, Sakura touched the Maze Card to the star of the staff. The wings grew a bit and a green form appeared from the Card. It went through the school, turning everything into green and a maze, that no one would be able to get in or out of, without the help of a Card Captor. Which no one truly knew about. Soon after the maze was created, the two girls laughed and raced outside. Once they were out, the staff turned back into a key, and the remainder of the card was put in Sakura's pocket. They ran behind a wall, of the school Sakura re-grabbed the Fly Card, and asked it, if it would put wings on the staff again, so they could sit on the staff. She then touched the staff to the card. The wings appeared on the back of the star and up it raised. Sakura and Tomoyo sitting on the end of it.

"This isn't as much fun, as you thought it would be? Right?" Sakura asked, looking down and only seeing the brown roof of the school. Tomoyo rolled her eyes, and whispered something is Sakura's ear. She smacked herself and wondered why she didn't think of it, before. "But what about the fly card?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo whispered something again. Both of them jumped off and landed on the roof. "Erase Card. Erase this roof, so we can look down." Sakura said, and touched the staff to the card. The Erase Card, started to erase the roof. "Fly Card!" Sakura shouted, in a rush. 

The wings on the staff grew out to be longer, it started to raise up with Sakura and Tomoyo on it. After they raised up, and the roof was erased, The Erase went back into its card. The two of them, were sitting on the staff, laughing, also while Tomoyo tapped this, it would be going down in the books for all the memories. After a while, of watching the teachers go around, trying to get to their classes, and getting more lost in the maze, it started to get boring. "Should we should use another Card?" Tomoyo asked. "Hmm…" Sakura said, and went deep into thought thinking about the Cards that were left over. 

"Maybe we should use the…" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

What is Tomoyo and Sakura's latest plans to destroy the school and maybe even the world. Whatever they have up their sleeves, beware everybody in Tomeoda. Anyway, Please R&R!!! 


	2. When the School year ends, the fun goes ...

**__**

Fun with the Clow Cards!!

"I think that we should use the… Water and the Wave Card." Tomoyo said, with an evil gleam in her eye, as she found the cards in the pile. Sakura laughed. 

"This will be the day to remember, and we can watch it over and over again. But anyway, Yeah this should be fun, but first, we have to do something." Sakura replied, she dug through the pile and found the card that she was looking for. She then called the Fly Card back and the two girls started to fall. "Float!" Sakura shouted, and she touched her star to the Card. A white shape floated out and created a wispy looking Hot Air Balloon. 

"Nice move there Sakura. This is starting to make for an interesting day. What are we going to do next?" Tomoyo said, laughing out loud and taping the scene down below with all the teachers trying to find a way out of the Maze, which wasn't working. "What are you thinking about Tomoyo? How are we going to use the Water and Wave Card?" Sakura asked, looking dumbfounded. She looked up at Tomoyo with the cards in her hands. Tomoyo looked at her, confused. "Don't you understand?" She questioned, wondering what planet Sakura was on.

"The Water Card will put water inside the maze, and then you can use the Wave Card to make Wave's in there." Tomoyo replied, then she got another brain wave. "THE LOCK CARD!" She screeched. "We can lock on the doors, to stop anyone from going inside the school and letting the water out, and to stop the teachers from coming out. Tomoyo said, getting her crazy look back into her eye. 

"Tomoyo you are the best! I love you so much when you are like this!" Sakura said, with a high laugh, coping Tomoyo's. She took her cards back from Tomoyo's hand and held them out on front of her. "Water Card! I command you to fill the school with water!" She touched the star to the card, and the water card's form appeared and shot down inside the school, which was starting to fill up with water. "Wave Card! Make the Water Card's water seem more Wavy!" She touched her star onto the card as well. The Card's form appeared and shot down into the school, and plunged into the water.

The two girls looked down from the Float Card; it was a very tight fit, having two girls in one little box. Sakura grabbed her Fly Card; 'Fly Card. Can you please put the wings back onto my back, where they were before?' Sakura thought, having the Clow Card very close to her face. She opened her eyes again. "FLY!" She shouted, the wings appeared on her back, and she took off from the little bucket, and hung beside Tomoyo, who was taping the scene below.

'Hmm… How can I do this? I can lock the doors easily with the Lock Card, but there's all those people down there. I can't use my magic here, it only time could stop.' She thought, then it was like a light bulb turned on inside her head. She grabbed her Time Card. "Time Card! Freeze Time, so that no one will see me." She shouted, and touched her star to the card, once again. A Clock shot out from Card, turning its hands backwards, until everything turned a brown shade; everything was frozen for present time. 

She called the Fly Card back and fell lightly down to the ground. She looked around, seeing that everything was frozen, she walked across the grounds, with the Lock Card in her hand. She made it to the doors within a few seconds. She took her staff out and threw the Lock Card up in the air. "Lock Card! I command you to lock these doors, and open for on one but me. But… make sure that you lock all the doors to the school, leading to the outside." She shouted, and the form of a lock with wings appeared and quickly locked all the doors. 

"A Good Job." She said, nodding to her fine work of destruction so far. "Sakura! What are you doing?" Two voices called from behind her. She froze, and turned around. She was caught in the act. She looked, and saw that it was only Syaoran and Eriol. "Oh… hey guys. I'm just having some fun. Tomoyo's helping me out." Sakura replied, pointing up to where Tomoyo was standing, taping everything. 

"Doesn't look like she is helping you any. She's the one up there frozen." Syaoran replied. Sakura looked up. "Well… that's what the time card does, guys. She doesn't possess any magical powers." Sakura said, smacking them on the side of their heads. "So anyway, what are you doing… Sakura?" Eriol asked, looking around. "Having some fun on the last day. It's Clow Card fun. So you can't tell anyone." Sakura said, summoning the Fly Card again, growing wings and going back over to where Tomoyo was and unfroze time. 

"Did you use the Lock Card?" Tomoyo asked, flashing her camera on Sakura. She nodded and told the camera what she had done, and her confrontation with Syaoran and Eriol. "Sounds interesting. Is there anything else we can do to this little school yard?" Tomoyo asked, flashing her camera around the schoolyard. "What about the Snow and the Freeze?" Sakura said, flapping her wings, and looking around the schoolyard with green grass all over the place.

Tomoyo looked back over at her. "That's a good idea. It's the middle of summer, and if snow comes in along with a bit of freezing around, that will mess the Meteor People all up." Tomoyo replied, focusing her camera back on Sakura. She found her cards labeled 'Snow' and 'Freeze.' "Snow Card! Freeze Card! Make this whole town snowy and freeze different places for people to go skating." Sakura shouted, throwing the two cards into the air, and touching her star to the cards. 

The two forms shot out of the cards, circling each other and plunging down to the ground, and quickly covering everything into Snow and Freezing the ground, so people could slide on it. Tomoyo flung her camera around and started taping the two forms covering everything up. "This is great." Tomoyo muttered. "Great footage for my screening room." 

All the kids down below stopped what they were doing and gasped. It was snowing. Sakura and Tomoyo heard everyone scream. They all raced to the doors, only to see that the doors were locked. They were all very angry. They were wearing shorts and T-shirts and some people were even wearing skirts. At least the girls were. The two causing the problems were laughing as they were looking down at everyone running around like they had lost their heads or something important in the snow.

Tomoyo looked down at her watch. "Hey Sakura. It's almost time. School's almost over." Tomoyo said, showing her watch to Sakura. "Alright." Sakura called back. She flapped her wings and off she flew. She flew right over till she was over top of the school. "Water Card! Wave Card! Lock Card! Snow Card! Freeze Card! Erase Card! Maze Card! Return to your cards!" Sakura called. Then she saw seven wispy figures flying at her, and went back into the cards. "Float Card! Take Tomoyo down to the ground." She commanded. Tomoyo started to lower until she was on the ground. Sakura also went down to the ground. "Fly Card! Float Card! Return to your cards!" Sakura said again, and the two wispy figures went back into their cards. The damage was still there, that the Water and Wave card had created, and the damage that Snow and Freeze had created was still there. Considering that this was the last day of school, everyone went and emptied out their locker, they only had two periods left until vacation started. But they liked their next two classes; Gym and Art. 

The PA system then buzzed on. "After the Incidents that happened this morning. The school suddenly was filling up with Wavy Water, and the Maze making the teachers not too able to get to their classes. School is dismissed. Have a Good Summer and see you in the fall." The principal said, and the PA system went off. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, and slapped each other a high five. 

"Our plan worked." They muttered and closed up their locker, and they walked down the hall and out the door. "Do you think that we should do something like this tomorrow?" Sakura asked, after they had left the schoolyard. "Hmm… I don't really know. Should we still do this?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah. We'll need something to do during the summer." Sakura replied, laughing. "Alright. Want me to come over to your house around eight am tomorrow morning?" Tomoyo asked, stopping in front of her big mansion. 

"Eight o'clock is great." Sakura said, waving goodbye to Tomoyo and walked the rest of the way down the street in peace. She grabbed out her cards and looked at them all. 'Tomorrow is going to be really story weather." Sakura said, looking at a few cards that were casted into darkness, so that no one will be able to see them.

When she reached her house, she took off her roller blades and walked into the house. "Hello? Dad? Touys are you here?" She called into the house. "Hello Dear. How was school?" Her dad called back. "Great. Do you mind if Tomoyo comes over tomorrow around eight o'clock?" Sakura asked, walking into the kitchen. "Sure. She can sleepover if she wants to. I don't really mind, it would save you both getting up early. Sakura nodded and picked up her cell phone. *~* Ring, Ring *~*

"Hey Tomoyo. It's me Sakura. Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Sakura said, when she heard Tomoyo pick up.

"Sakura, hey. Sure, I'd love to sleep over. Then we can talk about the you-know-what's." Tomoyo replied. 

"Alright. Wanna come over now?" Sakura asked, walking up to her room, with a piece of cake for Kero. 

"Sure. I'll be over in ten minutes. Bye Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Bye." 

Then they hung up. "Hey Kero. I'm home!" Sakura said, flinging her bedroom door opened. She looked around; there was no sign of the little beast. "Um… Kero? I have some cake for you. It's you're favorite. Chocolate!" Sakura called. Still no sign on him. She walked around the room; he wasn't in any of his usual places. She walked around, puzzled, until she found the bedroom window open. "He tried to fly again." She muttered, sticking her head out of the window. She sighed and closed the window up, and put the piece of cake down on the window ledge and flopped down on her bed. 

Her bedroom door then opened. "Go away Touya!" She shouted, and flung a pillow at the door. The person ducked and then closed the door, and threw the pillow back at Sakura. "Jeez… Is that how you treat your house guests?" The voice asked. "Oh hey, Tomoyo." Sakura said sitting up. "Hey." She replied and sat down on the bed. "I found something that you might want." She said, and opened up her bag.

Out popped Kero. He fell out of the bedroom window. Your neighbors cat was eyeing him up, but I got him." Tomoyo replied. "So what cards should we use tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked, grabbing Sakura's card and flipping through them all. "I was think about a storm." Sakura said, with a glint of evil in her eye. "I like your style." Tomoyo said. "Lucky for me, I brought by Video Camera for Tomorrow." Tomoyo said, smiling. 

"What are you guys doing?" Kero asked, looking up from his cake. "Using the Clow Cards for fun. We're doing a bunch of stuff." Sakura explained. Kero dropped his spoon and flew over to where Sakura and Tomoyo were. "What are you guys doing with the Clow Cards? They were meant to protect you. And you… letting the Mistress do this!" Kero shouted, pointing from Sakura to Tomoyo. "Relax Kero. It's harmless fun." Sakura replied, and started dissussing the cards with Tomoyo.

'This isn't going to be good. It's going to be like before, with the last Clow Mistress.' Kero thought looking over at Sakura and Tomoyo. Little did they know that the worst would happen… sooner or later.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…

What is Kero talking about? Will Sakura and Tyomoyo ever understand what Kero/Syaoran/Eriol is trying to tell him? Please R&R!!! 

-- Arwen- Queen of the Elfs.


	3. When the Storm comes!

**__**

Fun with the Clow Cards!!

Sakura and Tomoyo stopped looking over the Cards and over at Kero. "What did you say Kero?" Sakura asked, looking over at the floating creature. Kero looked at her. This has happened before. This is not the cards were made for. They were made to help their master, they create havoc." Kero said, sitting on the bed, looking at the cards, which were like twice his size.

"Kero? Can you tell us what you are talking about?" Tomoyo asked, looking concerned at the little beast. "It's a long story. Maybe you are going to be to scared. If Sakura's afraid of ghosts." Kero said, looking over at Sakura. Tomoyo stifled a laugh. "Just tell me." Sakura groaned, flopping back down on the bed. 

"It's a long story. It was around 1996, when the cards got released from the book, in a university just like your dad's university. Her name was Chondra Ward. She was a normal girl, until she touched the book, and her magical powers were founded. She managed to capture all the cards, just like you did. She became the Clow Mistress and Yue and I protected her, until the unthinkable happened. She took the Clow Cards to school, and had some fun that you had with Tomoyo. The cards got used to this and escaped at night, and created havoc. It caused the destruction of her town, it went under that night and everyone went down, into the ocean. A few people survived the cards and us. We went back into the book and your father found us and took us to the library." Kero explained. 

Sakura and Tomoyo sat there, in shock. "This happened… to Chondra? The destruction of her town?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded. Kero shook his head gravely. "Do you still think that we should do this, anymore?" Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura shrugged and looked out the window. "Maybe." Sakura replied, and put the cards inside her pocket. 

"Tomoyo? Do you want to watch some TV? We can watch it downstairs. I need a new TV, because Kero was mad at a video game and I need to fix it." Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded, and got off the bed. She walked over and opened the door. Sakura followed her; "Kero. Be good, and we'll bring you some food back." Sakura said, and closed the door. 

They flopped down on the couch and turned on Much Music and Sakura took the cards out. Her and Tomoyo looked at him. "Do you still think that we should do this? I mean, do we really want to have Readington pulled under, because of a few pranks?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head, "Nah, Kero's probably just making this all up. So that we wouldn't go and do this anymore." Sakura replied, making two piles of the cards. One with all the cards they had already used, and the other one containing the cards they were going to use.

"I hope your right. I don't want to be responsible for destroying the town. But…OK. I'll go around with you." Tomoyo said. "Which cards do we want to use tomorrow?" Tomoyo continued on. "I think that we should make a big storm." Sakura said, picking up a few cards from the pile and putting them onto the table. "We'll use these cards. Later on, we can use the others." Sakura replied. Tomoyo looked down at the cards.

The cards that were laying there, where…the Bubble, Cloud, Earthy, Mist, Rain, Shield, Storm, Windy, and Thunder. "A really big storm, of all the stunts." Sakura said, winking at Tomoyo. "I guess that we should be getting out early tomorrow morning before everyone gets up, before Kero gets up and squashes our plan. Also what are we going to use the Shield Card for?" Tomoyo asked, looking confused at the one card. 

"Shield Card will protect us from the storm that we are creating." Sakura replied. Tomoyo smacked herself. "Duh. Why didn't I think of that." She said, and started to laugh. Touya then walked into the living room, and looked at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Dad say's if you guys want a snack you can have one, but if you don't want to, he says to go to bed." He said, and walked down the stairs and into the basement. 

The two girls shook there head and walked up to their room and closed their doors. They changed into their pajamas and got into bed, and went to sleep within minutes, from their 'busy day' at school. 

*~* Midnight *~*

"Tomoyo? Are you awake?" Sakura whispered, getting out of bed. "Yeah. I'm awake. Is it time yet?" She whispered back. Sakura nodded, and turned on a flashlight. Tomoyo grabbed the cards from Sakura's desk, while Sakura grabbed two housecoats from her closet. She tossed one to Tomoyo; they put them on, and opened up the bedroom window. The wind came howling into the open window. They quickly climbed out the window, and shut it.

Now this was an odd scene. Seeing it was the middle of the night and seeing two girls in pajamas standing on a roof. "Alright, so how do we get down?" Tomoyo asked, lowering herself until she was kneeling on the ground. Wind whipping around the two girls. Sakura said a phrase and the key turned into the staff. "FLY!" She shouted, and pink wings then formed on her back. She grabbed Tomoyo's arm, until they were on the ground. The wings disappeared. They ran down the street and out of sight.

*~*

They ran for awhile until they were downtown. A big seven-storied apartment was in front of them. "FLY!" Sakura shouted again, and the pink wings appeared again, and flapped until they were standing up on top of the building. The wind was still whipping around them, like it was almost trying to knock them out of the way. "What should we do now?" Tomoyo screamed over the howl of the wind. 

"Shield Card!" Sakura shouted, and threw the cared up into the air, and touched her star to the card. The one wing appeared and made a shield over Sakura and Tomoyo. "That's one card down." Sakura said, and they started to laugh. Sakura then fished out the Cloud Card, and the Rain Card.

"Cloud Card! Rain Card! Cover the sky in clouds and Rain Card make Rain fall from the cloud, and don't stop until a command you." Sakura called, and touched the cards to her star. The two forms shot out and circled around each other and shot up into the sky, the starting of the storm. 

Tomoyo, who was standing by the sidelines, was muttering a bunch of stuff to herself. She was taping this, like she had taped all the other mishaps so far, and she thought that this was the best yet. "This is great footage. A keepsake for when we are older." She muttered, and taping everything in sight, the beginning of the storm, down to Sakura, who was deciding which card to use next. 

"Hmm… maybe the Thunder card to use next, to finish of the sky. Followed by the Mist Card and Earthy Card that can create things down on the ground. The Storm card to finish of the storm, and the bubble card to create bubbles falling from the cloud. That will make the meteor men go crazy." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed. "Good touch Sakura. That'll be good for the tape. Sakura looked over, and realized that Tomoyo was taping this. She gasped, she hadn't seen that. But Tomoyo was obsessed with taping Sakura, who she didn't have a big problem. 

"Thunder Card! Draw your power from my light, make Thunder from up in the clouds!" Sakura shouted, and touched the card to the star on her staff. The Thunder form (that looked like a wolf) appeared and jumped up through the clouds and landed on the clouds. Every time that it roared, Thunder was heard. 

"Alright, now that was cool to see." Tomoyo said, filming the scene that the Thunder Card had just made. Sakura nodded. "What cards are you using?" She continued on, taping Sakura. "I was thinking maybe the Mist and Earthy Card. The Mist card can make everything Misty and the Earth Card can make some damage to place, by making extra mountains and things." Sakura said into the camera. 

She then turned so she was facing out into the downtown of Readington. She took out the Mist and Earthy Card from the pile and held them in front of her. "Mist Card! Make everything Misty, so no one can see, and Earthy Card, go around making mountains." Sakura called, and touched the cards to the star. The two figures shot out, a light blue and a ground brown and went around the town. Everything was soon into a misty fog and mountains were starting to spring up all around. 

"Last but not least, Bubble Card!" Sakura called into the black night picking the card up. "Bubble Card! Go up into the sky where Thunder is. Make Bubble's fall down with the rain card." Sakura called, and touched the star on the staff to the card once more. The figure shot out and into the sky, and soon bubbles were starting to come down. The two laughed, and brought the shield back in, while the sun was starting to rise. 

"That was a great night. And that sun won't be up for long." Sakura said, pointing up at the sun. Tomoyo turned herself around, camera in hands, and taping the sun and the clouds. "The clouds will soon be big enough to cover up the sun. That will make for a real storm. I hope." Sakura continued on. Tomoyo nodded, and turned her tape off. Sakura called upon the Fly Card, the pink wings appeared and they flew silently down to the ground, and ran off back towards Sakura's house, only to be stopped half way. 

Kero was flying over. Once he reached them, he stopped flapping his little wings and resting on Tomoyo's shoulder. He looked over at Sakura. "What are you playing at Sakura? Do you want Readington to be destroyed? This could destroy it, you never know… till it's too late." Kero said, looking up at the storm that Sakura had created. "It was too late…to late. No one could save Chondra or anyone in that city. They all perished when the city crashed into the water, and the water took over. The city now lies in the bottom of the ocean… unknown and forgotten." Kero said, shaking his head. 

Tomoyo heard Kero say this. It worried her. "Is this true, Kero? What was the place called?" Tomoyo asked, in a concerned voice. "It was called Rivendell." Kero replied. Tomoyo looked confused. "I've never heard of that." She replied. "Of course you wouldn't. It went under when you were six years-old." Kero replied. "That is the fate of Readington. We must stop all these cards, before they get out of hand, and wander around, by Sakura's free will." Kero said. "Or else… Chondra's fate will await you." He continued on. Now this scared Tomoyo. She gasped. "I'm too young to die." She shrieked. 

Kero looked at her. "It does not await Readington yet, but the time is coming." Kero said, in a dark voice. "I hear things." He replied. Tomoyo felt like she was going to faint. She had taped what Kero had said. Sakura then tuned into what they were saying.

"Ah. You mean that Chondra's fate will await us as well?" Sakura said, looking from Kero to Tomoyo. Kero nodded, gravely. "I have to stop those cards!" Sakura shouted into the howl of the wind, and turned around, fscing the wind, and ran off to where she had been, before.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

Will the cards listen to Sakura, or will the town be destroyed like Chondra's? What will be the fates or everyone, to die or to live? Please R&R!!!

-- Arwen- Queen of the Elfs


	4. Firey, Arrow and Power join the adventur...

**__**

Fun with the Clow Cards

"Sakura! Wait come back! Wait for me!" Tomoyo yelled into the raging wind. She then ran off after Sakura, Kero clinging onto Tomoyo's video camera bag. A big wind that the windy card made came crashing down on Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero. They were all picked up off their feet and flung backwards into the wall. 

Sakura fought against the wind and managed to stand up. She looked beyond anger, more angry then she was the time the Snow Card took her watch. "Windy Card! Please Stop! It's me, Sakura!" Sakura called. The windy card didn't say anything. It glared at her, and circled above Readington. 

"SAKURA! Do something fast!" Tomoyo shrieked. The storm grew bigger and bigger, taking over more sky. The rain was basting down harder on them. The Mist was growing thicker and making it hard to anything too far away. Thunder was rolling in louder and louder. Closer and Closer to the ground. The Bubbles were growing bigger and falling faster. Including the Earth Card. It was going faster and faster. Making the land very bumpy and mountains popping up all over the place. No good would come of this. 

Sakura fumbled with her neckline. She grabbed the star key and held it out. "Oh Key of the Star, with Powers shining bright. Release the wand and shine your light!" Sakura yelled. The key started to glow and was lifted into the air. It turned around and around and slowly transferred into the wand. She picked her cards out of her pile and quickly glanced through them. She took out her Power and Wood Card.

"Power Card! Wood Card! Draw your powers from my light, take your power and get all the cards in one spot! Then Wood Card, make a cage and trap the spirits so they can't escape!" Sakura shouted. She threw the two cards up into the sky and thrusted her wand up to the cards. The windy card dived back down at Sakura.

"Sakura! Look out!" Tomoyo yelled, seeing the windy card diving at Sakura. Sakura shook it off. The pink and brown forms of the Power and Wood came out of the cards, only to be sucked back in when the windy card struck again. It grabbed the two cards and took it up into the sky with the other cards. The two figures were released. The Power and The Wood had just joined the force of the other cards. 

Tomoyo gasped. Kero gasped. Sakura gasped. "Sakura! Don't do anything else with the cards! They will all be taken away from you!" Kero shouted. Sakura nodded, and started to put the cards back in her pocket. Some of the cards caught her eye. Some of them were glowing. The one's that she had used at school. The Erase, Float, Water, Wave, Maze, Lock, Time, Snow and Freeze Card. The cards shook in her hand, and shot up into the sky. 

They circled above Sakura's head; just out of reach. The nine figured shook and the figures were released into the sky above. "Kero! What's happening?" Sakura yelled. Kero gasped. The time is coming! In two days this town will be in the bottom of the ocean. Just like Rivendell. Enjoy your time while you have the chance." Sakura looked over at him. "How do I stop this?" She questioned, starting to get worried.

Kero looked around. He looked up and gasped. The Power Card was coming down! "Sakura! Put your wand away!" Kero shouted. Sakura nodded, the wand began to turn back into the key, until Sakura was caught off-guard. The Power card had just came to a jump on the ground. The card held it's hand out, crushed it into a fist and thrusted it at herself. Sakura's wand moved and stopped transforming. It shot out from Sakura's grasp and into the Power Card's hand. 

"My Wand!" Sakura shouted. She ran at the Power Card, from up above the Thubder Card saw Sakura's movement. Since, Sakura had let the cards do what they want on free will, the cards were like freed again. The Thunder Card shot a thunder bolt down at the ground. It just missed Sakura's foot. She fell down and landed pretty hard on the ground. So hard that it knocked her out.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. She got up from the ground and ran over to Sakura. Before she got there, the ground shook. Tomoyo gasped and that knocked her back down on the ground. The Earth Card was coming straight at Sakura's knocked out body. "NNNOOO!!!" Tomoyo shouted. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Tomoyo getting up and running to Sakura and Kero flying beside Tomoyo, wings growing, changing back into his true form. The Earth Card was making the ground shake and coming faster and faster at Sakura. This had to be the work of the Time Card. Making everything slow down.

All the sudden everything went back into fast motion. The Earth stopped in front of Sakura and swooped up, making like a cage around her. Only at the top there was a little hole, small enough for a small thing to get in. Tomoyo ran right into the Earth Card and started pounding her fist onto it. "Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright!" She shouted over and over. The storm raged faster and harder over Tomoyo and Kero. 

From the clouds above, the cards looked down at the unfolding scene. The Bubble Card's head appeared from through the clouds. It evilly grinned and with a swish of it's mermaid tail, a big bubble was produced and was guided down through the storm and into the Earth Card's little cage. A few minutes later, the Earth Card shook again and swooped back down to the ground, and went back to making mountains wherever it felt like. The bubble started making it's way back up into the sky. The only thing was; the card had Sakura in there! 

A little strip of thunder shot down, the bubble dodged the thunder, flipping the bubble around and around. When it flipped, the remaining Sakura Cards fluttered down to the ground. Tomoyo walked over and slowly picked them up from the ground. The cards that were wandering free, didn't even notice that the rest of the cards were gone.

Tomoyo walked back over to where Keroberus sat, looking up in the sky. "This is no good Tomoyo. In two days this will all be the bottom of the ocean." Tomoyo smiled and looked at Keroberus. "When the cards took Sakura, they dropped the remaining cards. Here you go." Tomoyo said, holding the cards out to Kero. He looked from the cards to Tomoyo. He smiled. 

"Stay here. I'm going to get some help from Yue, and the others. Keep the remaining cards save from the other cards and be careful yourself!" Kero said. He then flew off, trying to find the others to help him. Tomoyo watched Kero until he was out of sight. She looked around. Her camera was sitting on her tri-pod and sighed. What could she do while she was waiting for Kero and the others? She had no magical powers and was useless. She looked down at the cards. It was worth a try. Maybe she did have magical powers? Sometimes she did sense the cards presence before Sakura did. 

*~*  
Up in the clouds

The cards looked at Sakura and rolled their eyes. "If she knew any better, she wouldn't have done this. But this is our destiny. Too run free and destroy things when our master or mistress lets us." The Storm card said, looking up from the storm and glaring at Sakura. "Way too go their, Bubble. Now get the cards out!" The Storm shouted. The bubble card nodded, and with a swish of her mermaid tail, the bubble disappeared.

The Bubble Card make it's way over to Sakura. She looked through her house coat pockets. There were no Clow Cards there. The Power card then appeared with the help of the Float Card. The Power Card smiled evilly and showed the Sealing Wand to the others. "Excellent!" The Rain Card said. The others looked over at Bubble. Who was sitting there. 

"Did you get the cards?" Storm asked. The Bubble nodded. "The Cards…they aren't there. They are missing!" Bubble said. Storm glared around. The water card looked poked her head down through the clouds. She looked closely at the ground. She saw a girl with purple hair standing on the ground, looking around. "DOWN THERE!" Watery shouted. A few more heads appeared through the clouds. 

The cards looked at each other and nodded. They exited from the clouds. Some of them anyway! The Freeze, Loop, Maze, Power, Rain, Snow, and Windy flung down from the sky. Joining up with the Earth and Mist Card. They explained something to the others and they agreed. The nine cards nodded and they flung after Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo heard a rumble on the ground from behind her. She turned around, wanting to see where the Earth Card was. It felt and sounded very close. She gasped. Nine of the figures were coming straight at her. They were going to attack her. She turned and started to outrun the cards. It wasn't really working. They were gaining on her. 

'Oh help! Anyone help! But…everyone's asleep.' Tomoyo thought. She then bumped into someone. She looked up only to come face to face with Syoaran. Behind him were Keroberus, Yue and Touya. The four of them looked down on Tomoyo. "Where's Sakura?" Touya asked, looking down at her. 

"The Bubble Card! The Earth Card! Trapped her. Bubble created a bubble. Sakura's up there, she's kidnapped by the bubble card!" Tomoyo quickly explained, pointing up at clouds. "But… the cards are gaining up on me! Because I have Sakura's Star Cards!" Tomoyo said. The four gasped at the nine figures coming at them. "Luckily I have Meilin here today. Meilin! You and Tomoyo run! They want the cards!" Syoran said, shoving Tomoyo behind the rest. Meilin grabbed Tomoyo's arm and the two started to run off down the street.

*~*  
In Sakura's Mind…

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Sakura said into the darkness of this place. This place was all in black. Also it had no floor or ceiling, with purple streaks now and then going through this place. The last part that I remember is being inside the Earth Card's cage, then something that looked like the Bubble Card's bubble coming down at her. That's all she remembered.

"Sakura! I am very disappointed in you." A voice said, from the surrounding darkness around her. "Who are you? Where are you? Why are you disappointed in me?" She called, looking around the darkness. Out of the darkness, a hologram of Clow Reed appeared. He walked over to Sakura and looked down at her. He smiled weakly at her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"Sakura. Why did you do this with the Star Cards? Didn't Kero warn you about what would happen to you, your friends and town will be destroyed?" Clow Reed asked, looking down on the twelve-year-old girl. Sakura sighed. "Kero did warn me. When he found out what I had done at school. He told me about Chondra and the power that the cards held inside of them. But last night, I thought that it was a joke. I dragged Tomoyo out with me. This might just kill them all, right?" Sakura asked, hanging her head. Clow Reed smiled and sighed. 

"Look through this little window, you will see what is going on." Clow Reed said, and waved his arm, over this one spot. With a 'pop' a little window appeared. "If you ever need me, just call my name." And with that Clow Reed was gone. Sakura looked to where he had disappeared, she nodded and looked out the window. 

She saw the twenty-two sprits laughing at the destruction of Readington. Then she saw eight of the sprits fighting with Syaoran, Yue, Keroberus and Touya. Then there was Meilin and Tomoyo running away from the Cards. The Freeze card chasing after them. It had abandoned the others and was following the two girls. Every time the Freeze opened its mouth, ice came out. As Sakura was watching it, it opened its mouth, ice came out and hit Tomoyo's foot. It was then that Sakura realized that she didn't have her cards. Tomoyo had them. That's what the cards were after. 

With the help of Meilin, Tomoyo grabbed the cards and started to run again, Meilin at her side. Little did the two know, they had forgot two cards. The Cards glowed, and two figures came out from the cards. One was the Arrow Card and the other was the Firey Card. All the elements were now out; Firey, Earthy, Watery and Windy. 

*~*

Back with the Cards…

Once the two cards were out, they opened their eyes and looked around. "Freeze!" Arrow shouted. The Freeze stopped and went over to Firey and Arrow. "What's happening! I was sleeping. So what do you want?" Arrow asked. Freeze explained the story. At end of the story the three looked at each other. Firey laughed a little girl laugh. "Arrow and I can take them down. I can fly. Arrow can't. I have fire she has an arrow. Put fire on the arrow and we have them." Firey explained. Arrow and Freeze nodded. "Go after the two girls." Arrow commanded. Freeze then took off, blasting ice at the two girls. Firey grabbed Arrow and off they went. Blasting Arrows at the girls.

After awhile of shooting the arrows and blasting ice at the two girls, they were finally cornered. The girls had ran up stairs and ended up looking down over the two of Readington. Mass destruction had been caused so far. They had nowhere to run. They were cornered. Freeze was behind them. Fire was flying up above them, and the arrow card was in front of them. Within a few seconds the arrow card had grabbed a bow and arrow and trapped the two in there. By creating a cage around them (without a roof) and they were trapped. The Firey card then swooped down and put fire on the arrows. The arrow's were metal and were hot if you were to touch it now.

The three cards walked over to the cage. The Firey card flew down and into the cage with them. She held out her hand. "Star Cards!" Firey commanded, with a gleam of fire in her eye. Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other. Tomoyo slowly took the cards out of her pocket. The one's that were left anyway. The card's eyes gleamed and Firsy snatched the cards out of Tomoyo's hand. "AHH!" Meilin shouted. The cards then took flight into the sky, and into the darkness.

*~*  
Where Sakura is…

"Tomoyo! No! Why did you give them the cards? That's the key to destroying Readington! MeiliN! How could you let her do that?!" Sakura shouted into the window. She knew that they couldn't hear her She shook her head, looking for her wand. "Hey? Where's my wand?" Sakura asked herself, looking around. The sky flashed to another scene.

Sakura gasped. Her wand was gone, and if she could get back out of this place and get her spirit back into her body. She could grab the wand. The Power Card had it, and was standing beside Sakura with it. "Where's Clow Reed?" She asked the darkness. Then she heard Clow Reed's voice echoing through her mind. 'When you need me, I'll be nearby. Shout my name, I will come.' The voice then died away. "CLOW REED! HELP ME!" Sakura shouted into the darkness. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Will Sakura ever get out of the darkness and into her body and get her wand back? Does Tomoyo have real powers? What will happen, now that the free cards have taken all the remaining cards? Please R&R!!!!! 

Arwen- Queen of the Elfs


	5. Hope? Is it real?

**__**

Fun with the Clow Cards!

Sakura waited, and waited some more. Still no sign of Clow Reed. 'What could have happened to him? Maybe he didn't hear me? Or maybe he's in some sort of trouble?' Sakura thought to herself. She started to get worried. All Sakura needed to do to solve this problem, was to get back into her body, get the wand from the Power Card and try to get the cards back from Firey. This would then soon be, behind them. Clow Reed still hadn't arrived.

"CLOW REED? HELP ME!" Sakura yelled again. Soon after Sakura shouted out his name for the second time, Clow Reed appeared with a pop. He looked down at Sakura, and sort-of smiled. "What is it Sakura? Have you realized what you have done?" Clow Reed asked, looking down at the twelve-year-old. Sakura sighed and nodded. "I know that I shouldn't have done this with the cards and I should have listened to Keroberos." Sakura said, and looked out the window.

Meilin and Tomoyo were standing there. They had no cards and were looking down at the destruction of the town. Right now the Rain and Storm were trying to get the cards to come out of the cards. The Power then walked over. She waved Sakura's sealing wand and the cards all glowed a dark pink. Sakura sighed. Now that **all** the cards are going to be let lose, the destruction will come faster now. Not two days, now, maybe around one day left. Clow Reed smiled. 

"Sakura. You have learned your lesson. You might now have a chance to stopping the cards and sealing them again." Clow Reed said. Sakura looked at him, dumbfounded. Clow Reed waved his staff around, and before Sakura's eye's there was a flash of white light and she was sent flying backwards. When everything stopped moving, Sakura opened her eyes. 

She was lying up on the clouds. She was back in her body. In the far distance she saw three cards huddled together talking about something. It was the Power, Storm and Rain card all together. They were talking about something, and were very deep in conversation. Sakura saw the Power Card waving around Sakura's Sealing Wand. She got up off the ground, the cards still hadn't spotted that Sakura was up and walking, slowly, over to them.

Right then the Dash and Create Card popped out of the cards. The three cards trying to get the cards out of the cards looked pleased. Storm, who acted as the leader said something to the two cards, who nodded. Dash and Create looked up and saw Sakura advancing on Power. Dash ran, very fast, creating a blur of light purple going around and around her. The create card then glowed a color of brown and created a cage around Sakura. She screamed. 

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted, banging on the bars of the cage. Storm sneered and shook her head. Rain nodded who was sitting on the top of Sakura's cage. At least until Power got the Lock card to come out of it's card, again. "Oh Power of the Cards. This is your new master. I call forth the Lock and Voice! Lock the cage and destroy that voice!" The Power screeched and thrusted the staff at the cards. The two glowed and the figures appeared. 

The Lock flew at the cage and clamped it onto the lock of the cage. The Rain smiled and jumped off the top of it. The Voice flew out and into the cage with Sakura. Sakura gasped, and the Voice card disappeared into Sakura's body. The card appeared moments later with a pink ball in its hand. "Here you go, Rain. Do what you wish with it." Voice said, putting the ball into Rain's hands. Since Rain was the only one with no voice, she smiled. She brought the ball closer and closer to her, until the ball was inside Rain. A flash of pink light was seen, and Rain smiled. 

"I can talk. All because of Voice." Rain said, smiling at the group. Her voice sounded like Sakura's, just in Rain's body. Sakura flung her hands to her throat. She tried to talk, but nothing came out. Only air. Sakura sighed and looked down at the grounds. Her cards took her captive and now she lost her voice. Readington would soon be forgotten, in a world of darkness and water. 

*~*

Down below…

Tomoyo and Meilin walked down the stairs of the apartment building and out into the storm lands. They both sighed as they looked around. This was no good, and in a few hours this would be at the bottom of the ocean. Meilin started to pace. Tomoyo looked up at the sky, shook her head and sat down on the ground, watching Meilin pace around, muttering to herself. The two were very nervous. Thinking about what was happening and what would happen when this was at the bottom of the ocean. "What will we do? This is no good the world is doomed! We have no Star Cards and no Sakura. We'll be dead by tonight. When the sun fades, the ground will shake and be doomed to a dark and watery death." Meilin muttered. 

Tomoyo looked at Meilin. She hadn't told anyone about her idea she had went the cards were in her possession. She might as well say it now. She looked up at Meilin. "Meilin? Tell me what you think of this idea. I think that I'm on to something but… I don't know if it will work." Tomoyo trailed off. Meilin stopped pacing and looked at Tomoyo. She was looking at the ground, looking like this was her fault. Meilin smiled, walked over and sat down on the ground with her. "Tell me. Maybe I can help you." She smiled.

"When Sakura was kidnapped and her cards had fluttered done and I grabbed them, I thought that just maybe I had magical powers. Sometimes, when she was collecting the cards for Clow Reed, I would sense their presence before they appeared, and before Sakura realized that they were around. I thought that it was fate, that the cards came to me when Sakura was kidnapped." Tomoyo stated. Meilin nodded, and the two sat their for moments thinking about things.

All the sudden, Meilin spoke up. "Come on Tomoyo. We should give it a try, maybe, just maybe you have something." Tomoyo nodded and the two girls got up off the ground. The ground shook, and the two girls toppled over on each other. "The Time is coming! The ground is starting to shake. Tomoyo! We have to hurry. Do you have a plan?" Meilin shouted, and looked up into the sky. The sun was starting to set. The sky was starting to shine a deep shade of red, with some purple, pink and yellow dashes through the sky. 

"Yeah, I have a plan." Tomoyo said, and thrusted the front doors of the apartment building open. Meilin came back to reality. "Alright, let's go! Time is running out and the sun is setting." Meilin said, and ran into the doors after Tomoyo. The two ran up the five floors of stairs and kicked the roof door open. They walked out into the stormy weather again. Meilin closed the door and looked at Tomoyo.

She had walked out into middle of the roof, standing there, not moving, just the wind moving her hair. Her hand was in her pocket. "What are you doing?" Meilin shouted into the wind. Tomoyo looked over at her. "This is my plan. There still is one card left it my pocket that Firey didn't get. This is fate!" She replied, and turned back around. 

She didn't move. The only parts that moved were her hair and her hand inside her pocket. Within a few seconds, she withdrew her hand. In her hand, was a Star Card. She quickly glanced at it. It was the 'Hope Card.' Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes back up. She drew the card closer to her eyes and put both hands on the card.

"Oh Hope Card. You are the last of all the Star Cards that are left. We need your hope, love, will to change others thoughts and make peace with others. I now, I'm not the mistress of the cards, I am her best friend. We need your powers to help our town with your powers. I'm begging you, please help." Tomoyo whispered aloud, only her and the card could hear her voice.

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. The card showed no sign of hearing Tomoyo. The sky was starting to set, the ground rumbled again. Still nothing happened. "Please." Tomoyo whispered to the card. Nothing happened, anything at all.

Tomoyo collapsed to the ground. She dropped the card, and started to let her tears flow down her face. Meilin, who was watching from the sidelines, hated to see her friend like this. She slowly walked over to Tomoyo and picked up the Hope Card. She looked at the card for awhile and sat down next to Tomoyo. "That was a good idea. Using the Hope Card. Not even I thought of that." Meilin said, trying to be cheerful. But inside, her thoughts were the same as Tomoyo's. There was no hope for Readington. The sun was almost set and soon enough this would be all gone, a dark and watery death. 

The Hope Card seemed to hear Tomoyo and Meilin's sincere thoughts. The card started to glow in Tomoyo's hand. The two looked up at the card. Tomoyo gasped and wiped away her tears. The card glowed a brighter pink, and left Tomoyo's hand. It spun up and up, until it stopped. From above the card and light shined through the clouds and fell down, until it was in front of Tomoyo. The two girls looked at it for a few minutes.

In Tomoyo's mind, she heard a thought. 'Extend you hand, and say 'Powers of Galaxy's! With your ever-burning light, draw your power from my planets and bring your light to me. Release.' The voice said inside her head. 'Right.' Tomoyo thought. She extended her arm, so that it was under the white light. "Power's of the Galaxy's! With your ever-burning light, draw your powers from my planets and bring your light to me! Release!" Tomoyo shouted.

The white light above her hand started to shake and move. Tomoyo and Meilin gasped. The wand then extended into another wand. This wand was purple, and was a foot taller then Tomoyo was. At the top of the wand, instead of there being a star there, like Sakura's, there was a purple circle at the top with the nine planets going around in a circle, growing the color's of the planets.

Tomoyo was speechless. Meilin was in awe. "Wow…Looks like you were right, Tomoyo." Meilin stumbled out. Meilin then looked over at the sky. The sun was almost set. Just a little bit was left peaking out over the sunrise. The ground shook again. "Hurry Tomoyo! Hurry!" Meilin shouted. The Hope Card fluttered down and floated in front of her. Tomoyo raised her wand and touched it to the card. 

"Hope Card! Draw you hope, love, and will to change others from my planets and hurry!" Tomoyo said. The card glowed a light purple and shot into the clouds. The sun then disappeared from the peak. Tomoyo and Meilin gasped. The fight down below with Syaoran, the guardians and the cards stopped, and the storm stopped. Everyone was afraid. 

The ground was shaking non-stop now. The water was starting to come through the streets. Keroberos and Yue grabbed Syaoran, Eriol and Touya and flew off into the sky, to where Tomoyo and Meilin were. They gasped at the sight of Tomoyo. She was standing there, her wand in front of her. "Tomoyo?" Syaoran stated. Meilin hushed him. "She needs concentration." Meilin whispered.

The Hope Card dived down from the clouds and sprinkling pink stuff down into the town below. "NOW! HOPE CARD! STOP THE WATER! TAKE IT BACK TO THE OCEAN!" Tomoyo yelled, from the roof. The Hope Card heard her and soared down at the water and with the hope of Tomoyo inside of her, banished the water back to the ocean. The Hope Card flew back to Tomoyo and stood in front of her.

The Hope Card was very beautiful. It was a light shade of purple. It had wings on its back, its hair flowed down to the middle of her back with a dress in-between the Bubble and Storm card. Inside Tomoyo's mind, the card spoke. 'The water has been taken back to ocean and is banished from ever destroying your town, as long as I am here.' Tomoyo nodded. Hope then spread its wings and flew off to gather the rest of the cards. 

Tomoyo turned around and looked at the others. She smiled. "Hi Guys." The six just started at her. "What happened Tomoyo? Where did you get that staff from?" Syaoran asked, looking at the staff in front of Tomoyo. Tomoyo was just about to speak when Kero spoke up. 

"Tomoyo. She is no ordinary girl. She is the guardian of the planets. She was planted here, just like Julian was. She was to guide Sakura, without giving away her true form. Now, that she has her true form back, the cards shall go with her, back to Clow Reed." Kero explained. The three nodded, Yue already knew this story.

Right then the Hope Card flew back down to where Tomoyo was, the cards were behind Hope, with Sakura. The Hope stood by Tomoyo's side. The cards stopped in front of Sakura and gasped when they saw her. They knew who she was. Tomoyo glared at them all. 

Finally she spoke: "Clow Cards! What are you doing?" Tomoyo said. None of the cards said anything. Storm then stepped forward. "Storm! You were the one who was the leader of the cards! Why did you turn on your mistress?" Tomoyo said. The Storm card looked at her: "When the cards were set free, we are to do what we want." Strom replied. 

Tomoyo stiffened her glare, and looked at Sakura. "Unlock Sakura and set her free. Rain give Sakura's voice to Voice, and Voice give it back to Sakura." Tomoyo said. Voice took the pink ball, containing Sakura's voice and put it into Sakura's body. Syaoran walked over and picked up the fainted Sakura. 

"Firey! Come forth and give me my cards that you took from me when I was in my borrowed form." Tomoyo commanded. Firey flew forward and put the cards in Tomoyo's outstretched hand. "Earthy! Go and put the town back to the way it was before. Wood, Snow and Freeze go and undo the damage that you have fdoen. The four figures nodded and flew off into the distance. 

"For the rest of you, back into the cards you go." Tomoyo said. She waved her staff and held it out to the cards. "Erase, stick that tongue back in your mouth, and Power stop making faces. Now!" The two cards stopped what they were doing. Tomoyo started speaking again. "Power from my planets, draw my light from the planets and conceal these cards." Tomoyo said. With a wave of her staff all the cards were back into cards and in her hand. Except Hope, because Hope went around wherever the guardian of the planets went. Hope, of course, was the card of the planets.

Sakura moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Tomoyo standing there, with two wands in her hand. A purple one and a pink one. "Here's your wand, Sakura. Take good care of it. And don't forget all the fun that we had.' Tomoyo laughed and handed the staff over to Sakura. Sakura took the wand and made a grab for the cards in Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo jerked her had away. 

Kero the spoke up: "Sakura. Those cards are not yours, and Tomoyo is not who she seems. Tomoyo is the guardian of the planets. Tomoyo was her borrowed form. She was your third guardian. She is too watch you from the sky. So, that means that Tomoyo is going to have to leave you, forever." Kero said. 

Sakura stared at Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero and Yue. "You're just a guardian." She stammered. She let herself out of Syaoran's arm and ran over to Tomoyo. "Please! Please don't leave me! You're my best friend and I'll miss you to much!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo hugged her and smiled. 

"Sakura. You are my best friend too. Don't you dare forget the times that we had together. If you ever want to talk to me, just call my name, and you will see me." Tomoyo said. Sakura drew away, still crying. "Here. I want you to have this. Then you never will forget me." Tomoyo said. She held out a strip of her hair and cut it. She then grabbed a camera and tossed it to Syaoran. Tomoyo drew Sakura closer, Hope was standing above them. Syaoran took a picture. 

Tomoyo then backed away. Two purple wings on each side of her back appeared and drew around Tomoyo's body. A flash of purple light was seen and the wings drew away. She was wearing a lavender dress that went down to her knees. On her waist, ends of the dress had a strip of pink going across it, she had little pink high heel shoes on with red ties on them. She walked back up to Sakura. She put her staff in Sakura's hand, and Sakura's staff in her hand. Hope stood behind them again, and Syaoran snapped the picture. The two cards quickly developed and Tomoyo handed them to Sakura. 

Tomoyo printed her name under the picture of Tomoyo and under the picture of the guardians she wrote: Piyoko. Guardian of the Planets. Hope wrote the name 'Hope' and they handed them to Sakura. "Remember Sakura. Since, I am the Guardian of the Planets. I will be back to check on you. I will be checking on Earth and the others as it's guardian, and I will always come and visit you. And remember, when you need a friend, just call my name." Piyoko said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Now before I leave, I have no thing left to do." Piyoko said, she turned around, facing the destroyed town of Readington. She held her wand out in front of her. "Earthy! Wood! Snow! Freeze! Power of my planets, draw my light from the planets, and conceal these cards!" Piyoko shouted, she put her wand over to thew cards. The four figures then were sucked into their cards and flew into Piyoko's hand. She put them into her pocket. 

"Last, but not least, I have to change everything back to the way that it was. I must also modify people's minds." Piyoko sighed. She thrusted her staff out in front of her. "By the powers of the planets inside of me, modify everyone's minds except the people of this very roof with me. And put this town back to the way that it was before." Purple light flashed out from her staff and it wiped everyone's memory of the night before and the town was back to normal. Piyoko then put her staff down and turned around to the crowd. She smiled and looked around at the 'magical' group.

"Bye for now." Piyoko said. "Bye! I'll be waiting." Sakura yelled, running to the edge of the roof. Piyoko and Hope flew off into the distance. Before, everyone was out of sight, they turned around, and waved one last goodbye. Then disappeared. 

*~*

Later that night…

In Sakura's bedroom, she was lying on her bed. She was tear-stricken and crying. In the background, Vitamin C's song 'Graduation [Friends Forever]' was playing. All night long Kero, Meilin, and the rest of the group tried to calm Sakura down, saying that Tomoyo was not meant for this world. She is a guardian. Everyone told her. But Sakura wouldn't listen to them. So they all gave up, Sakura would eventually get over her. 

"I miss Tomoyo so much. She…she was my best friend and now, she's gone. FOREVER!" Sakura cried. "She never got to graduate. She never got to date Eriol and she loved him and she never got to have her thirteenth birthday and go into the eighth grade." Sakura cried. Right then, she heard a voice inside her head. 'If you never need to talk to me, call me.' The voice then died away.

Sakura gasped and nodded. She wiped her tears away and opened her bedroom window. She stuck her head out the window. The wind was howling around, and whipping her hair in every direction. "TOMOYO! PIYOKO!" Sakura shouted into the night sky. She waited and waited. No sign of them. "HOPE?" Sakura shouted. She was about to give up, when a face appeared in the sky. 

Sakura smiled. The stars were shining brighter and brighter. The stars connected and a face was made. Then beside it, two figures were seen in the starlight. They both waved down at Sakura, wind blowing though their hair. Tomoyo waved her staff and something floated down. "Never forget us." Piyoko called. She waved her wand again and the stars became unconnected and the two figures disappeared from the starlight.

The thing floated down and landed in front of Sakura. Sakura grabbed the item and it stopped glowing. Inside her hand was a piece of paper, written by Piyoko/Tomoyo.

Dear Sakura:

I have been watching Earth very closely today, after I left Readington. Always remember the good times and don't always think about me being gone. I will always be nearer to you, then you think. Remember that, and always keep the pictures of us close to your heart. Live a great life you have good potential. Hope says hi. Love you lots:

J Piyoko: Guardian of the Planets. J 

Sakura smiled. She closed her bedroom window and sat down on her head. She smiled and looked cheerful for the first time since earlier this morning. She had no reason to cry. "Maybe there is hope. As long, as I know one thing. We have a great protector and a great friend watching out for all the planets. 

THE –END!!!!!

So what did you all think? I bet you didn't see that coming. He he he. If you want me to continue this and you have any idea's e-mail at fighting_machine_meilin@hotmail.com along with what you want to happen. But it has to be something that happens after this story. So Please R&R!!!!

Arwen- Queen of the Elfs


End file.
